


Recked

by Ajpuppy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnalingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Eye Sex, M/M, SF Sans, SF papyrus, Swapfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajpuppy/pseuds/Ajpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Features swapfell Sans and Papyrus) Sans' favorite thing to do during the brothers play time is to rile Papyrus up till he won't wait any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recked

“M-My lord… that’s s-sensitive.” Papyrus gasped out and panted. He could feel the movements vividly, sharp and deep thrusts deep in his eye socket. He remained on his knees, hands tempted to reach for his brother and to hold onto him. However, if he tried those sharp little hips rutted harder and threatened to topple the taller male backwards if he didn’t use his hands for balance. His brother had come home rather eager to get started on their activities today and demanded him on his knees.

“HUSH YOU.” Sans panted out in pleasure, holding the other’s leash taught in his hand, other hand helping to move Papyrus’ head back and fourth off his cock. “TODAY HAS BEEN PARTICULARLY STRESSFUL AND –NGH~- I NEEDED THIS.” The shorter brother huffed, tongue sticking out of his mouth a bit with his eye sockets partially closed. He really enjoyed doing this, the feeling of a hard skull fucking, dominating his brother and knowing this spot was particularly stimulating to Papyrus. Smirking, he watched as the larger male looked back up at him, face flushed and in longing. His pants, grunts, and soft moans of want made Sans feel an addictive power that always made him hard. The way Papyrus was so big and strong, yet completely submissive to him like a loyal dog….it was like a drug. Sans clenched his teeth, dropping the leash to take his brother’s head in both hands. He growled in pleasure as he began to thrust even harder and quicker, careful not to hurt the other’s face with his quick moving hips.

Papyrus grunted and his eyes widened with surprise. Crying out he squirmed at the pleasurable onslaught. His eye sockets were sensitive and Sans knew that. The evil little shit liked to yank him down sometimes just to lick along the edges and make him hard, then leave him like that to continue Sans’ bidding. Even now Papyrus’ pants were too tight. His long throbbing cock was rock hard and just begging for release. When had his hips started thrusting into nothing? Fingers clenched into fists as he moaned, feeling he could cum from this alone.

“DON’T YOU DARE CUM WITHOUT MY SAYSO YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SLUT!” The shorter male snarled viciously, pulling the leash taught and jerking Papyrus further on his cock. 

“N-nnnngh!~” So deep, so deep-! Fuck! The taller male had to take all his willpower not to spill in his pants, mewling in despair at how badly he wanted it. He panted and cried out with each thrust, they remained cruel and relentless and Sans only smirked down at him in lust and amusement as he struggled to obey orders. He whimpered desperately, and just as he felt like he couldn’t hold it in any longer his brother snarled his pleasure and came in heavy spurts inside his eye. His body sagged, mouth slack and body shuddering with desperate need as he could only plead and beg Sans to let him finish. “B-bro. My lord, nnh~ Please.” He wiggled his hips without shame, “Please, please, please, let me cum. I need it so badly.” He could feel a warm stream of bright blue semen dripping down his socket and onto his face. The feeling only made him more eager.

Sans watched, panting and enjoying his afterglow. It was a good thing monsters didn’t have cool down periods. He smirked and his cock twitched as he viewed the scene before him. His brother looked so very delectable with his color doused on the larger male’s face. “ALREADY BEGGING AFTER JUST A LITTLE SKULL FUCKING?~ HEH, YOU DIRTY SLUT.” He moved forward and pressed his boot against the other’s cock, rubbing it a little in a teasing manner that made Papyrus gasp and wiggle. “NO. NOT YET AT LEAST. I’M NOT DONE PLAYING WITH YOU AND I DON’T WANT YOU SPILLING TO QUICKLY.” Suddenly he shoved the larger skeleton backwards, smirking as Papyrus yelped and fell back on his ass. Wasting no time, he moved forwards and sat on his brother’s hips, grinding their pelvis’ together a little and enjoying the large hidden member that he loved having the other use to destroy his cunt every night. Papyrus was so fun to rile up, he was like an animal when he was too horny to even think. It was like his brother moved on the instinct to breed alone. Taking the other’s chin under his thumb and forefinger, Sans leaned in and began to kiss his brother.

Papyrus shuddered and moaned loudly into his Sans’ mouth as it happened. He loved it when the shorter male kissed him. It was always so passionate and domineering, it made the larger male turn to jelly. Kissing back, the taller skeleton leaned into his brother as much as he could and not just because Sans once again was holding his leash tight to keep him there. Their tongues twined and danced in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. Any strength Papyrus had was nowhere to be found as he mewled and lost himself into the kiss. This was another weakness of his Sans loved to exploit. If he ever got really mad at his brother, like REALLY mad, mad enough to not listen to the shorter male, Sans would just tug him down and kiss him breathless until he forgot why he was so pissed in the first place. He rolled his hips into his brother’s feverishly, panting and kissing for as long as he possibly good but it wasn’t enough now. He wanted more, he needed it. “Please, Please, my lord it hurts.” He panted breathlessly. Underneath his pants, his aching cock had began to leak precum profusely, leaking through the clothing.

This pleased Sans immensely and he smirked in a cruel manner. His pet was ready~ “ALRIGHT MUTT. TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES.” He watched as Papyrus threw his clothing across the room, not even complaining that he was the only one bare. Good. That meant he was far too gone to think of anything else but to be inside Sans. The shorter male watched intently as his brother squirmed and panted in front of him. He couldn’t stifle the shiver of desire that burned down his spine, the way the other looked ready to devour him made the cunt he prepared throb with need. “GOOD BOY.” He watched Papyrus a moment longer, slowly moving his hand down towards the zipper on his shorts. He smirked and licked his tongue over his teeth as the larger male watched his every movement with a predatory gaze. Unzipping his clothes ever so slowly he then moved the shorts down his hips, taking his time to reveal his sex to his brother. The scent of pheromones wafted on the air, and Sans knew his brother smelt it by the way the larger male’s body leaned forward a bit as if ready to pounce. Blue eyes watched, enthralled, with his brother’s want for him. Finally his dripping sex was shown, as the shorter male lifted a hand and crooked a finger for his brother to come closer. "NOW, COME SHOW MASTER WHY YOU DESERVE TO FUCK HIS TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY~“ He purred.

The taller skeleton growled in pleasure, already knowing exactly what his lord wanted of him. Stepping forward quickly, he got down on his knees in front of Sans and lapped his long tongue firmly up the other’s dripping slit. The gasp he received from his brother was encouraging to say the least. No doubt there was only two things he wanted right now, and those were to eat out the other until he was just as needy as Papyrus felt, and then to fuck him senseless and fill him to the brim with bright orange cum. Make sure he couldn’t walk properly~ "Mnnh~” The larger male growled contently and began to stroke his tongue against Sans repeatedly, slowly up and down his walls, then deep inside for a moment before continuing the process again. His brother must have already been pretty ready for this, already Papyrus felt smaller hands clutching his head. Already he could hear those cute little gasps and moans, and feel those hips roll against his mouth~ The taste his lord drove him crazy, it was the most divine liquid to ever touch his unworthy tongue. Gripping Sans’ hips tight in his hands, he forced the other closer and held him there in an unforgiving hold.

Sans let out an indignant cry of surprise as he was gripped in such a way, unable to reprimand his pet however as Papyrus began to eat him out vigorously. “NNNNH! OH~” Damn his voice for becoming higher pitched like this when he was enjoying these good feelings. They hardly sounded dominant at all. Just barely noticing Papyrus’ pleased shutter and the smug look on his face, Sans quickly yanked the leash in retaliation to remind his mutt who was in control here. He shivered and held onto his brother’s head, panting and trying to hold back his moans. But fucking stars, Papyrus could seriously eat pussy like a fucking pornstar. It wouldn’t be long now if his brother kept flicking his tongue like that. He pushed at the other’s head. Snarling and shoving the other away as his pet had tried to resist his silent order and continue. 

The taller male gave a dissatisfied grunt, but it turned into wide lusting eyes as he watched his brother turn and get on his hands and knees. His mouth watered as that delicious sopping wet pussy was presented to him. Cock jumping and leaking pre he was ready to pounce the other, shove himself inside mercilessly and go at him. But no, he’d be severely punished for that. He had to wait for the order that he was allowed. God, he was so hard that it hurt. Even worse was that Sans looked back at him with a cruel and knowing amused look. “MMMM, DO YOU THINK YOU EARNED THIS PAPPY?~” Oh fuck, those fingers stroking that wonderful vag. How was it possible Sans could still be teasing him? Why weren’t those fingers his cock right now? He was going to reck his lord, so hard.

Sans chuckled breathily as he rolled his hips into his fingers, but they weren’t enough now. Papyrus was clearly at his limit too. Just where the shorter male wanted him. “COME.” He braced himself, after saying those words he knew there would be no stopping the larger male even if he wanted to. That was the fun in pushing his lover this far, there would be no mercy on him now. He yelped as immediately the larger male had tackled him, pinning him to the bed and ass in the air. A loud pained cry escaped him as that large leaking member was shoved into him in one quick thrust. “FUCK!” It was so deep already, Papyrus’ movements were vicious and relentless. The wild growls that escaped him as he finally got to claim Sans were so hot~ He struggled to grab his brother’s leashed but managed it, tugging it and jerking Papyrus’ head lower towards his. “I-IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, YOU PITIFUL AH-! BITCH?” He egged the other on, then mewled loudly as it caused another deep and hard thrust.

Snarling, the taller male gripped his brother’s hips tightly and slammed their hips together. The loud clacks of bone on bone filled the room and the bed squeaked and groaned at the power of their movements. He couldn’t think properly, all Papyrus could hear was his brother’s heightening cries of pleasure, those higher pitched mewls that he could only ever hear when he fucked the other into the mattress like this. Letting out low moans and growls himself he arched closer to Sans, focussing on moving his cock in and out, faster and deeper in a vicious cycle. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate, the pleasure and that tight little cunt around his cock. It stroked and milked him with every little movement. Growling he bit his brother’s shoulder hard, very much like an animal.

“A-AH, OH FUCK PAPYRUS!~ RIGHT THERE, YOU BETTER NOT STOP OR SO HELP ME MMMNH!~” Fuck!~ That bite~There was no helping the pitch in his voice now, it was high and breathy as he was being pounded. He was already so close, crying out and near screaming his pleasure. His brother was so strong, so very strong and fast when he was in the moment like this. Sans yanked the leash harder, tugging Papyrus forcefully down into a deep kiss. After a few more minutes he cried out loudly, pussy clenching hard as his orgasm washed over him violently. He shook and continued to cry out weakly as Papyrus wasn’t stopping though.

The taller skeleton continued to thrust harshly, panting and moaning. The pleasurable feelings only became more intense as that tight little cunt squeezed hard around him. After a few more thrusts that made the smaller male underneath him fall forward on his face, Papyrus snarled loudly. Throwing his head back he came in hard heavy spurts. Each one ripped through his body until his limbs too gave out and he lay on top of his lord, heaving in pleasure with no more strength.

They both lay there for minutes, loudly panting and trying to catch their breath. The room was hot and filled with the smell of sex. Sans let out a content yawn and for now, allowed himself to curl into his larger brother’s arms comfortably. “MMM, REST FOR A LITTLE BIT. THEN I EXPECT YOU TO CARRY ME TO THE RESTROOM FOR A BATH. THIS IS YOUR FAULT AFTER ALL.”

Papyrus chuckled softly and nodded, coddling his normally not cuddly brother close and enjoying the moment.


End file.
